Nana No Youhishi
by YuuriDemontsarya
Summary: Siete pergaminos - un secreto - un Pain actuando raro - ¿Jashin existe? - Kakuzu ¿padre? - Hidan ¿madre? - MPREG, Todas las parejas que se me de la regalada gana


Nana No Youhishi - Los siete pergaminos

Capitulo No. 1: Una misión inesperada, reencuentro con mi alumno

Te veo como nunca un hombre te ah visto, tu cabello desordenado, tus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, tus ojos cerrados, tus finos labios entreabiertos. ¿Quién pensaría que eres el mismo que insulta y maldice? No dejo de observarte, cada minuto te encuentro el ninja más lindo de todos, aun no puedo creer que te veas tan vulnerable, tan inocente y tierno.

— Mnh…

Comenzaste a despertar, mis ojos verdes dejaron de estar posados en tu inocente rostro, sentí tu cuerpo moverse en la cama.

— Kakuzu…

Me llamaste, tu voz adormilada. Te mire como si nada, notando que tus ojos violáceos estaban semi abiertos, suspire, despegando mi vista en aquellos ojos que tanto me gustan.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Dije de forma seria y fría, ocultando lo que en verdad siento por ti. Estuviste en silencio, como si dudabas en decirme algo, te mire de nueva cuenta, notando que usabas mi polera que uso como pijama, no pude evitar posar mi vista en esas formadas piernas.

— Kakuzu… me siento mal…

Dijiste con voz débil, mire tu rostro, aun tenías ese tono carmesí en las mejillas, me acerque a ti, posando una mano en tu frente, notando que tu temperatura estaba elevada, al parecer pescaste un resfriado. Te recosté nuevamente en la cama, arropándote, te dije que no te levantaras, me miraste de forma inocente y tierna.

Escuche que la puerta se abría, mire los ojos platas de Pain, me miro de forma extraña. Sentí tu mano agarrándome la manga de la capa. Me sonreíste, pidiéndome con la mirada que no me fuera.

— Kakuzu

Escuche que el líder me llamaba, me levante de la cama, sabiendo que ibas a protestar. Pero la gran sorpresa que nos diste fue que solo me mirabas con un tierno puchero, quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Pain para besarte sin importarme nada, pero eso solo era un deseo, deseo que no iba a realizar.

Suspire y me acerque al líder, que este aun miraba confuso a Hidan. Con un poco de celos lo llame y junto a mi salió de la habitación. Conversamos de las tantas misiones que había realizado con mis antiguos compañeros, y el por qué los había matado. Llegamos al cuarto de reuniones, todos hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

Al empezar la reunión, todos se preguntaron dónde podrías estar. Como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo, me miraron.

— Esta en cama

Dije con simpleza.

— Bueno… comencemos con la reunión. Las misiones que les tocara a cada equipo será muy diferente de lo que están habituados… sus misiones son respecto a los pergaminos que utilizaron los antiguos ninjas para invocar a los donceles

El silencio fue de inmediato. Deidara con extrañeza levanto la mano, haciendo que Pain dejara que hablara.

— Pain-sama, que yo sepa los donceles son solamente una leyenda, un

Dijo, haciendo que un bullicio comenzara, observe a Pain que este trataba de que hubiese silencio. Estuvo trece minutos hacer que se callaran.

— ¡Ya basta! Deidara lo que dices puede ser o no una leyenda, hay siete pergaminos que deben encontrar. No permitiré una queja por parte de ustedes y Kakuzu, necesito que Hidan esté en las misiones. No me importa si está enfermo o no, él ira a esa misión.

Yo solo suspire, quería que estuvieras reposando, pero Pain no te dejaría, así que tuve que ir adonde estabas. Me adentre en el cuarto, encontrándote dormido, mostrabas tus finas piernas, mi polera se subía cada vez que te movías, dejando a la vista tus partes masculinas.

Te escuche toser. Suspire, no puedo hacerte esto, despertarte para ir a una misión que probablemente no exista tales pergaminos, exponerte y que empeores mas.

— Kakuzu…

Me llamaste, te observe, sabiendo que si no íbamos a esta misión, Pain se enojaría. Me acerque hacia la cama, sentándome en ella, te dije que debíamos irnos. Me miraste con un tierno puchero, me preguntaste con voz débil.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

Te observe, para luego explicarte la misión, hiciste una protesta, diciéndome que estabas débil, yo solo me mantuve callado, aun observando tus ojos violáceo.

Ya habíamos salido de la cueva, tosías cada minuto, encontrándote que estabas empeorando. Al tiempo que estábamos caminando, ya no sentía tus pasos detrás de mí, me di la vuelta, encontrándote hay parado a más de diez metros de mí, apoyado en tu guadaña. Suspirando, me acerque a ti, notando que el color carmesí que adornaba tus mejillas se intensificaba más, me puse al frente tuyo, tomando tu guadaña, la enrolle alrededor de mi cintura. Tu vista se posaba en mí y en mis actos, con extrañeza, querías hablar, pero solo soltaste una toz que empeoraba con el tiempo. Te pedí que no reprocharas y te tome en brazos, siguiendo así el andar.

Estuve caminado por más de 6 o 7 horas, sintiendo tus brazos rodear mi cuello y tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Te escuchaba que hablabas por lo bajo, en ocasiones te respondía, estuvimos conversando hasta que llegamos a una aldea. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y como de costumbre fuimos a buscar una posada barata para pasar la noche.

— Kakuzu… ¿Tú crees que existan en verdad los donceles?

Me preguntaste, mientras me mirabas con atención.

— Es probable que existan, pero debemos tener pruebas concretas para verificar que si existen

Dije de forma seria, mientras miraba el mapa, sintiendo tus brazos rodear mi cuello. Te mire de forma demandante, queriéndote ordenar que me soltaras, pero me calle al ver que tu rostro estaba cerca del mío; me miraste de forma inocente, y yo te observaba de forma seria, nuestros alientos chocaban el uno contra el otro. Veía como mi polera negra dejaba a la vista tus partes 'nobles'.

— Kakuzu… duerme conmigo

Me pediste con tal inocencia que mi cuerpo se paralizo al escucharte, tu rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío.

— Kakuzu…

Volviste a decir mi nombre, quise besarte, abrazarte y hacerte mío, pero por mi suerte comenzaron a tocar la puerta. Te apartaste de mí, mirando hacia aquel pedazo de madera. Yo tan solo suspire, dándole gracias a Dios. Te acercaste hacia la puerta, abriéndola, te encontraste con una joven de tan solo 16 años. La pequeña, posaba sus castaños ojos en mí, yo tan solo me senté en la cama que usaría esta noche; mi atención se fijaba en el mapa, desconcentrándome, te mire. Mis ojos verdes se posaban en aquel formado trasero que tienes.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Te escuche decir, notando que el tono de tu voz era de desprecio y enfado.

— Disculpe… pero ¿esto es de usted?

Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa, tu solo le quitaste con brusquedad mi maletín de sus manos, sin dejarla hablar cerraste la puerta en su rostro. A los pocos segundos la pequeña comenzó a golpear la puerta, mientras te insultaba, diciéndote "_¡maldito albino espero que te jodan! ¡Maldita mierda!_"

— ¡cierra la puta boca, hija de perra! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

Te escuche gritar, al parecer te sientes mejor. Te giraste, yendo a tu cama, suspirando te acostaste arriba de las sabanas, me miraste con el ceño fruncido, yo tan solo te ignore, mientras me sacaba la polera.

— Oye, Kakuzu

Me llamaste con voz débil, te mire, notando que tus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Al parecer aun sigues con fiebre.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Te pregunte. Sin decirme nada, te levantaste de la cama, yendo hacia mí, me sonreíste de forma tierna. Espere que continuaras de hablar, pero para mi gran sorpresa fue sentir tus labios contra los míos. Me estuviste besando de forma tímida; aun seguía paralizando, sintiendo tu lengua en mis labios. Nuevamente tocaron la puerta, los golpes eran insistentes, haciendo que te separaras de mi, fijaste tus violáceos ojos en puerta de madrea vieja. Te escuche susurrar algunas que otros insultos. Con enfado en tu mirada te acercaste nuevamente hacia la entrada del cuarto, abriéndola de golpes, miraste que un hombre, ya mayor — mucho menor que yo — te observaba con seriedad. Sin que te dejara hablar te empuja, asiendo que te calleras al suelo.

— ¿pero qué…? ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Te escuche gritar. Me acerque al sujeto mirándolo con frialdad.

— ¿sucede algo, señor?

— Usted es Kakuzu, ¿no es así?

Me le quede viendo. Por una extraña razón ese hombre me resultaba muy familiar, pero ¿Dónde lo conozco?

— Sí, soy yo

Dije con simpleza, notando que su expresión cambiaba radicalmente, a uno de enfado y seriedad a una de alegría y ¿ternura? Sentí tu violácea mirada. Te me acercaste, abrazando posesivamente mi brazo, con asombro — cosa que no demostré — te observe, escuchando así la risa del extraño.

— ¿acaso no se acuerda de mí?

Escuche que decía.

— No.

Sin que me dejara reaccionar aquel hombre yacía besando mi mejilla. Con los ojos bien abiertos, lo mire.

— Sensei, soy yo, Akihito Ishikagua

— ¿Akihito?

Pregunte confundido, no puede ser él… mi antiguo alumno… el que nunca se despegaba de mi, que siempre se comportaba tan decente y obediente conmigo pero era todo lo contrario con los demás que lo entrenaban

Sentí como apretabas mas él agarre, notando que le mirabas con odio y ¿celos? Al parecer estoy viendo mal. Si eso debe ser, la edad me está afectando, no puedo creer que Hidan, que tú, mires a mi alumno con celos. Sentí como Akihito se acercaba a ti, poniéndose a tu altura. Le mire, notando que te acariciaba el cabello, tú tan solo quitaste su mano de un golpe, y sin previo aviso tosiste, tu toz está empeorando cada vez mas, Hidan.

— Así que tú eres su nuevo alumno

Dijo, mirándote con cierta ternura que hizo que uno de mis corazones intentara salir a masacrarlo, cosa que impedí.

— Creía que estabas muerto. ¿Cómo es que pudiste sobrevivir en aquella explosión?

— Mm… en decir verdad, sensei… no sé cómo pude. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba los cadáveres de Hikari y Keito… yo me encontraba malherido, buscándole… lo encontré tirado, me le acerque, notando que no tenía pulso. Lo di por muerto… de ahí regrese como pude a la aldea. Pero me sorprende que esté vivo y joven… no aparenta la edad que en verdad tiene

Estuve platicando con mi alumno por un rato, mientras sentía como me mirabas de forma de protesta. Te me acercaste y te sentaste en mi regazo, asiendo que te mirada enojado.

— Lo ha mimado demasiado, sensei

— Si… me mima y ¿Qué?

Dijiste de forma agresiva.

— Kakuzu siempre me mima y ahora mucho más por la fiebre

Suspire con cansancio, en verdad nunca lo mimo… bueno esa vez que le compre ese collar por su cumpleaños… solamente esa vez lo hice… nada más que esa vez… solo… esa vez…

— Mm… no deberías llamarle por su nombre. Después de todo es tu sensei

— ¿Qué? Kakuzu no es mi sensei. Es mi compañero de equipo. Y mi **_amante_**

Ambos abrimos los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esa palabra. Te mire de forma seria pero sorprendida y tú solo me dijiste _"pero si es verdad, Kuzu"_. Sin poder controlarme más, te mande contra la pared, tu rostro pegado al tapiz del cuarto, comencé a golpearla, hasta dejarte medio inconsciente. Mi respiración esta agitada, sintiendo la mirada de miedo de mi alumno en mí, lo mire con enfado haciendo que este temblara con terror. Sentí como te ponías de pie, mirando la sangre que yacía decorando aquel horrible tapiz, te giraste con enfado y me gritaste.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? Joder Kakuzu ¡¿No ves que estoy enfermo, maldita mierda?

Te mire, levantándome de la cama.

— Cierra la maldita boca Hidan o te mato aquí mismo

Te advertí, pero no hiciste caso y seguiste insultándome. Ya cabreado te agarre del cuello, pidiendo permiso al "invitado" te lleve al cuarto de baño. Te estuve golpeando por unos cuantos minutos.

— Mierda… ¡hijo de puta eso me duele! … ¡¿o… oye que estás haciendo? … ¡no me cortes la cabeza, joder Kakuzu!

— ¡ya cierra la maldita boca Hidan!

Gritaba mientras te arrancaba los brazos. Luego de unos minutos de 'castigarte' Salí del cuarto completamente ensangrentado, viendo como Akihito estaba pálido. Su vista se fijo en ti que salías sin un brazo, y lleno de tu propia sangre. Te me acercaste con cuidado y me hablaste de forma inocente.

— Kakuzu… cóseme el brazo… por favor, nee

Te mire de forma seria y sombría, dándote señal que no iba realizar aquel acto

— Por favor… y… y… nunca te molestare o te reclamare cuando me arrastres a capturar esos paganos de mierda para cambiarlos por el jodido dinero

Te volví a mirar pero esta vez de forma curiosa y pensativa. Suspirando, agarre tu brazo, tirándote en la cama, me acerque a ti. Poniendo tu brazo en la posición indiada comencé a coserlo, todo bajo la mirada atónita de mi alumno. Te comenzaste a quejar, con el seño fruncido y con una vena palpitante, te maldecía por lo bajo.

— Kakuzu… se mas delicado, joder

Al ignorarte, mire como Akihito nos observaba, su mirada era de miedo total, no le culpo es la primera vez que me ve así de agresivo.

— Sensei…

Dijo, temblando levemente.

— S-sensei… ¿podría hablar con usted afuera?

Pregunto mi alumno con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ¿este también está enfermo?, hay que ver que el dicho de los idiotas no es verdad. Me acerque a él, mientras que Akihito miraba a Hidan ¿celoso? ¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?

— Sensei

Insistía. Yo tan solo me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación, Akihito con calma caminaba detrás de mí, al salir del lugar me apoye en la pared, esperando que hablara.

— Sensei, yo...nunca perdí la esperanza de que salieras vivo de ahí

Decía jugando con sus dedos.

— quería verle...de nuevo...

Poso sus ojos miel en los míos. Sin decir nada, alce una ceja, nunca lo había visto así y eso, a pesar de que no lo demuestre, me preocupa

— ...Sensei...

Akihito me dedicaba una mirada suplicante, como dudando si debía hacer algo oh no. Le mire serio, esperando que continuara de hablar, escuche como Hidan me llamaba, mirando hacia la puerta, para luego mirar hacia donde está parado mi alumno. Tuve la intención de levantarme a ver que no iba hacer o decir nada más.

— Sensei, te amo

Dijo de golpe, tomándome de la manga, sonrojándose y me observo con sus ojos vidriosos. Con asombro le mire, sentía como se acercaba a mí, así uniendo sus labios contra los míos. Mi cuerpo se paralizo. Escuchando como la puerta se abría detrás de nosotros, vi como Hidan salía del cuarto, con los ojos abiertos, y con su guadaña en manos.

— ¿que...mierda?

Hidan miraba con incredulidad la escena, apretando la guadaña entre sus manos y saltando sobre el rubio, con todas las intenciones de matarlo

— ¡Aléjate de él, perra!

Gruño con furia, haciendo que Akihito se separase de mí. Mi alumno y a penas logro escapar de ser mutilado vivo por Hidan, evitaba todos los golpes que podía, Hidan lo estaba acorralando. Ambos idiotas se miraban con odio, yo tan solo me limitaba a observar, con los ojos aun abiertos. Akihito como Hidan se pusieron en pose de ataque, todos los "huéspedes" salían de sus cuartos para ver lo que sucedía. Ambos ninjas comenzaron ah atacarse.

— ¡Creo que quedo muy claro que a Sensei no le importas como amante!

Dijo Akihito recibiendo de lleno un golpe de Hidan

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, perra barata!

Insultaba Hidan mas que hastiado, quería matar a Akihito y lo iba a hacer, iba a mutilarlo y a enterrarlo vivo. Con cansancio y con una vena palpitante en mi cien, agarre la estúpida guadaña de ese religioso, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Akihito se acerco a Hidan tratando de darle un golpe, cosa que impedí. Con rabia y auto controlándome para no masacrarlos hay mismo, los empuje dentro del cuarto. Así cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— ¡ittai!

Dijeron ambos al unisonó ya dentro de la habitación. Con rabia tome el cuello de Hidan, haciendo que este estuviera tres pies de altura lejos del piso, apretando el agarre. Con mi mano libre, tome el cuello de la camisa de Akihito, poniéndolo a la misma altura que Hidan, haciendo que me miraba con un puchero. Sentí como Hidan se quejaba y no era exactamente por el agarre. Mire a sus pies, descubriendo que comenzaron una guerra de patadas.

— ¡Ya basta!

Grite.

— No puedo creer que se comporten de esa forma. ¡Hidan deberías estar en cama y tu Akihito no deberías comportarte tan inmaduramente!

Ninguno de los dos me prestaba verdadera atención, seguían agrediéndose tanto como les permitía mi agarre en Hidan, algunas cachetadas, patadas y miradas de odio. Ya más que cabreado, tire a Hidan hacia la pared, haciendo un sonido sordo al chocar su espalda contra el tapiz. Y con la misma brusquedad arroje ah Akihito contra la cama. Les mire con enfado, sintiendo un dolor en uno de mis corazones, con una mueca de dolor, veía como Suiton salía de mi espalda, asustando así ah Akihito.

— s...sensei...

Dijo Akihito con voz temblorosa, mirándome con horror.

— ¡Agh, mierda! ¡Kakuzu eres un animal!

Se quejo Hidan. Tan solo me limite a estar callado, haciendo un gesto con la mano, mande a Suiton que atravesara el pecho de ese fastidioso religioso, sintiendo los gritos de este, al momento de ser perforado con los hilos de mi corazón. Me acerque a Akihito, mirándole de forma sádica a la vez seria.

— Agradece que no eres inmortal, Akihito

Dije con voz ronca por el enfado

— Sensei...

Susurro con ojos vidriosos, posando su mirada en la mía, provocándole un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Mire hacia donde estaba Hidan, mientras seguía siendo atravesado, le mire a los ojos, alzando una ceja, notando que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Y en su boca ya no soltaba gritos de dolor, si no gemidos de placer.

— nhh... nhhaa... ¡aah!

Hidan cerró los ojos, al parecer por la excitación que le estaba provocando el ser atravesado por esos hilos, solo suspiraba y gemía, restándole importancia nuestra presencia. Sentí el impulso de echar a Akihito fuera del cuarto y violar a ese maldito albino, pero como ya dije, solo es un impulso y debo de controlarme. Suspirando, llame a Suiton, que este dejo de atravesar a Hidan, acercándose a mí, le acaricie la "cabeza"

— nhh... haa... h-... haa...

Hidan suspiraba y trataba de tomar aire, su temperatura, al parecer, había subido y ahora se le hacía difícil respirar

— K...Kaku...zu...

Dijo en un suspiro. Akihito, miraba con odio a Hidan, que este mantenía sus ojos en los míos, su boca entreabierta. Mi polera ensangrentada y subida, dejando a la vista la notable erección. Sentí los brazos de mi alumno rodear mi cuello, mirando a Hidan con asco, dijo.

— Sensei… no se enoje conmigo… se lo pido

Susurro al acercarse a mis labios, lo suficiente para rozarlos con los suyos.

— O… oye… aahh… deja… lo

Miraste a Akihito con todo el odio que podrías tener, con dificultad, te levantaste, caminando hacia mí, abrazando mi brazo con celos, dijiste.

— ¡Déjalo, maldita mierda!

— ¡No, tú déjalo!

Agarro el hilo de la pelea, Akihito, mientras se aferraba más a mí y le dedicaba la misma mirada de odio que recibía de Hidan

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Kakuzu es MIO!

— ¡¿Tuyo? ¡Sensei es mío!

Y nuevamente comenzaron a discutir, sin soportar más, me decirse de ambos agarre, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, me fui del lugar. Escuchando los gritos de ambos idiotas que me llamaban.


End file.
